


Lay me down in golden dandelions

by Takihara



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Getting Together, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Пять лет назад случилась Война. И после этого все покатилось под откос.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 5





	Lay me down in golden dandelions

Была у Дженсена мечта в свое время. Небольшая такая, незначительная, спрятанная где-то в самой глубине души, как и все для него значимое — потому и незначительная, на самом деле.  
Нет, не то чтобы Дженсен был затюканным или еще что-то, но, однако, и смелым он тоже не был. Самоуверенным — да. Сложно не верить в себя, когда твои поклонники есть не только в Америке, но и в богом забытой Антарктиде. Конечно, с тех пор, как перестало вещать телевидение, прошло уже пять лет, но электричество-то работало исправно, записи сериала у многих сохранились.  
С тех пор, как началась Война, ресурсов вообще стало мало. Электричество — да, ветряки еще работали по всей Канаде. А вот бензин кончился, как, со временем, и другое топливо. Для добычи нового требовалось не только чистое небо, но хотя бы должное количество свободных рук, с чем уж точно были в последние годы проблемы.  
Дженсен поэтому вообще и остался в Канаде, плюнул на возвращение в ЛА в ближайшее время, а потом просто не смог. Ну а тут был дом — по соседству оказалось множество таких же неудачников-коллег, не успевших выехать на хиатус.

***

А мечта… да, она у Дженсена никуда не делась.  
Дженсен, если честно, скучал по Джареду. Лосяра как умотал за день до первой бомбежки, так и не вернулся больше. Телефонная связь еще работала несколько дней, и тогда они ошеломленно обсудили кадры из новостей: “Представляешь, говорят, там вообще темно как ночью…”, “Ну, вроде от Азии до нас далековато, может, не дотянет?”, затем помолчали друг другу, скомкано попрощались, и Джаред первым повесил трубку.  
Было это пять лет назад. Пять лет, два месяца и семь дней, если быть точным.  
С тех пор он ничего не слышал о друге.  
Нет, конечно, Дженсен хотел еще много-много-много чего: чтобы Война — именно так, с большой буквы, стали называть ее местные — закончилась, чтобы вот проснулся — и все стало как раньше, пора на съемки, и тому подобное. Но все-таки он был реалистом и понимал, что назад не отмотаешь и случившегося не изменишь. Мечтать нужно о чем-то, что имеет хоть какие-то шансы сбыться.  
Джаред же мог вернуться, так?..

***

Данниль, к слову, Дженсен видел совсем недавно. Месяц, может, два назад. Ее, наравне с другими женщинами, забрали еще во второй год — готовить, стирать, мыть посуду и заниматься всем тем, чем некому было заниматься в канадской армии. Угораздило же ее приехать в гости не вовремя — ее-то, светскую львицу: лак, шпильки, бриллианты. По слухам, впрочем, в Штатах еще и похуже было: заботясь о демографическом приросте, там еще и рожать заставляли. Вот где Данниль бы взвыла, с ее-то желанием подольше сохранить формы.  
Правда, “в Штатах” говорили уже по старой привычке — границы размылись и разрушились. Жители приграничных территорий сами не в последнюю очередь и доломали заборы, потому что ну кому нужны запреты, когда всем нечего есть? Вечная зима уничтожила политику и уравняла между собой всех.

***

Дженсен поежился от холода, натянул пониже шапку и плотнее завязал шарф. Ветер обжигал и продувал насквозь; казалось, даже самая теплая одежда не была для него препятствием.  
Ему срочно требовалось вернуться домой. Если Дженсен сам еще кое-как мог вытерпеть холод, то взятые у четы Шепардов продукты (бутылка молока — те много сил угрохали, чтобы купленная в пригороде корова не околела в заморозки, даром что на календаре было лето — и пакет с хлебом) могли и замерзнуть. А учитывая количество льда под ногами — то и просто разбиться. Поэтому идти требовалось быстро, но аккуратно.  
Спустя метров, наверное, сто, ветер окончательно разыгрался и незамедлительно превратился в снегопад. Смахнув с ресниц льдинки, Дженсен растер щеки варежкой и, щурясь, всмотрелся в дорогу. Вон там, у сарая, направо, затем еще полмили вдоль поля — и постучаться в дверь. Там уже откроют Миша или Жен, заберут еду и можно будет согреться. Потому что ноги себе Дженсен уже, кажется, отморозил и переставлял с таким трудом, будто каждый сапог весил по нескольку фунтов.

***

Нет, конечно, мечта была не самая реальная. Дженсен давно бросил огромный дом с быстро остывавшими к ночи стенами, не желая платить за аренду лишнее, и переехал к Коллинзам. Им он тоже не платил, но работал исправно, первое время испытывая навязчивое ощущение, что играет роль и просто забыл слова — уж настолько дико ему было ухаживать за лошадьми, конопатить стены или чистить дорожку от снега.  
Даже если бы Джаред вернулся (а как? Машин нет, самолеты не летают, лошадей не купишь — они на вес золота — поезда почти не ходят, а пешком — замерзнешь через день. Да и не везде пройти можно безопасно для здоровья), то дошел бы до пустого, промерзшего, но такого знакомого дома, который они снимали на время съемок, и, не встретив никого, ушел бы обратно.  
Или вообще замерз бы на пороге, ожидая, когда Дженсен откроет дверь.

***

Дженсен передернул плечами, повернул направо и немедленно увяз в снегу больше чем по колено.

***

Вообще все было страшно дерьмово, конечно. Никто не признавал этого вслух, вот только все и так знали. Люди умирали: от голода ли, холода или радиации — какая разница, важно, что новых рождалось куда меньше. Не зря в Америке беспокоились, такое по всему миру происходило. Ну, исключая всякую Индию, конечно: после того, как там рвануло, на тех землях больше некому было размножаться. И на большей части соседних — тоже.  
Не то чтобы в Канаде жилось как-то иначе, потому что зима началась везде. По тем прогнозам, которые еще поступали как-то первое время, холода хватило бы поколений на пять, не меньше. И то, если повезет еще. Будут ли те поколения…  
Изредка появлялись прохожие — любые, бегущие ли к югу, к несуществующему, на взгляд Дженсена, теплу, вербовщики ли в армию, или еще кто — которые сообщали новости местного толка. Впрочем, после расформирования правительств все новости были сугубо местечковыми. Кому интересно, как живется в Мексике? Там тоже минус по Фаренгейту и точно так же страдают люди.

***  
Снегопад перерос в метель, на миг успокоившись и подарив Дженсену надежду. Но стоило тому выпрямиться и распахнуть смерзшиеся веки, привычно глянув на темную гору-ориентир по левую руку, как снова завыло, задуло. Прямо в лицо, как назло; Дженсен снова привычно согнулся, упрямо выставил перед собой руку и поплелся вперед, медленно переставляя по снегу ноги.

***

Гора, да… Когда ветер принес пыль — где-то через неделю после первого взрыва, — то начались катастрофы. Нежданно-негаданно пропала связь со спутниками. Это потом до всех дошло, что в Европе то же самое было, только вот новости уже не дошли, пыль гасила радиоволны, а огромные кабели, проложенные по океанскому дну, оказались не самым надежным источником связи, учитывая участившиеся по всему миру случаи терроризма. Так, несколько станций связи на Западном побережье пострадали от атаки террористов, ратовавших за отделение материка, станции на Восточном банально вышли из строя в конце первого года Войны. Исчезло телевидение, пропала радиосвязь. Даже вай-фай в домах не ловил.  
Хуже того — и вот это было предсказуемо, потому что в Европе было то же самое — за первый же день случилось множество авиакатастроф. Самолеты, на момент пришествия пылевой бури находившиеся в воздухе, просто потерялись. Пилоты не могли связаться с диспетчерами, не знали, куда лететь… Кто-то добрался до аэропорта, но из-за плохой видимости не смог сесть на полосу, неправильно определив высоту. Еще кто-то летал кругами до тех пор, пока не заканчивалось топливо.  
Один из таких самолетов потерпел крушение в том самом поле слева, мимо которого шел Дженсен. Обломки долго горели, и, когда пламя все-таки утихло, в живых уже никого не осталось. Почерневшую кучу с еще долго — до самых снегов — видимой на борту надписью “Americ…” так никто и не разобрал, и зима наконец превратила ее в нетающий сугроб.

***

Когда Дженсен перестал различать перед собой дорогу, он сам не понял. Вот вроде бы впереди была ясная тропа, на которой снега было меньше, чем вокруг, а вот — чистое поле. Даже когда ненадолго снова прояснилось, он все не мог разглядеть ориентиры.  
Дженсен посмотрел по сторонам, кусая скрытые шарфом губы. Где же он? Куда идти? Неподалеку мелькнуло что-то темное, и он радостно устремился в ту сторону. Наконец-то!

***

Никто не ожидал, что все начнется в Индии. Мировая общественность подозревала атаку России, боялась начала конфликтов со стороны Штатов, но ни один человек не думал, что Пакистан ударит по Индии.  
Никто не ожидал, что Индия успеет ответить всем имеющимся у нее ядерным боезапасом.  
Это было хуже, чем казалось вначале. Это было хуже, чем когда-либо представлял себе Дженсен. Что он мог вообще себе представлять — глупый мальчишка, не нюхавший настоящей жизни и никогда не слышавший, как пищит дозиметр? Никогда не срывавшийся бегом на подгибающихся ногах куда подальше — лишь бы прочь от зараженной территории?  
Когда Америки отделились от других материков, казалось, что все будет хорошо. Что они успели. Что они-то выживут. Только вот через пару месяцев взорвалась атомная электростанция в Иллинойсе. Сказалась то ли нехватка людей, то ли их невнимательность — новости в то время читали все, благо интернет еще хоть как-то существовал. И, конечно, газеты.  
Тогда уже начинали воевать между собой. Иллинойс сражался с Айовой, Мексика напала на Техас, и Дженсен в те дни, как никогда прежде, хотел вернуться в Даллас. Все сражались со всеми, и каким чудом резня прекратилась — одному богу известно. Соседи ругали еще существующее правительство, когда то начало мобилизацию, вот только Дженсен видел слишком много трупов даже в своем районе, чтобы лишний раз критиковать кого-то.

***

Он недовольно зевнул и попытался осмотреться снова. В сгущавшихся сумерках не видно было ни черта, и ему вдруг показалось хорошей идеей переночевать прямо тут, в снегу: выкопать нору, устроиться и дойти завтра, как рассветет.  
Негнущимися руками опустив бутылку в снег, он нашарил перед собой сугроб поглубже и присел на корточки: сидя копать было гораздо удобнее. Правда, после нескольких движений Дженсен вдруг согрелся настолько, что ему стало совсем хорошо; и он зевнул снова. Подумал: а что, одежда теплая, и так можно дотянуть. Хотя нет, глупо, но хоть минуточку-то можно?  
Поерзав, он уселся поудобнее и ненадолго прикрыл глаза…

***  
— Дженс? Дженс! Эй, Дже-е-енс, долго ты дрыхнуть собрался? — Джаред, скотина, опять тормошил его на съемки.  
— Уйди, проклятый, дай поспать, — отмахнулся от него Дженсен и перевернулся на другой бок.  
Друг резко посуровел:  
— Замерзнешь, Дженсен, проснись! — и снова потормошил его за плечи.  
Нехотя Дженсен открыл глаза. Вокруг был вовсе не привычный дом: вокруг шумела вьюга. Недовольный, засыпанный снегом Джаред стоял рядом с ним и протягивал руку, помогая подняться.  
— Какого… — ухватившись за запястье и почувствовав под пальцами тепло чужой кожи, Дженсен рывком встал на ноги.  
— Разлегся тут, — укоризненно сообщил очевидное Джаред. — Пошли.  
Он нашарил руку Дженсена, вцепился пальцами и потащил за собой. Изумленно открывающий рот Дженсен отчего-то послушно двинулся следом за неугомонным буксиром.  
— Джаред… — в конце концов начал он. — А…  
— Смотри, Дженс, одуванчики! — перебив его, воскликнул Джаред. — Сто лет их не видел!  
Разжав пальцы, он радостно устремился к показавшейся впереди зеленеющей поляне. Там росли не только одуванчики, но и люпины, маргаритки, но желтых пятен одуванчиков на первый взгляд было куда больше, да и Джаред всегда любил желтое.  
Свою любовь Джаред обозначил спустя пару секунд, растянувшись прямо на траве во весь рост и изобразив “снежного ангела”, только не в снегу.  
— Чего смотришь? — приглашающе махнул он рукой. — Падай рядом! Смотри, как классно же!  
Продолжая недоумевать, Дженсен медленно опустился на траву, подумал — “шорты потом не отстираю”, но все же отбросил эту мысль прочь.  
Джаред перевернулся на живот, — точно, лосяра, все подавил и одежду только выкидывать, — оперся подбородком на сложенные руки и посмотрел на Дженсена:  
— Я ждал, — заявил он.  
— Чего? — нахмурился Дженсен, не понимая, о чем идет речь.  
— Тебя, придурок, — смешливо фыркнул Джаред и, резко выпрямившись, толкнул Дженсена в плечо. Не удержав равновесия, тот завалился на спину, и Джаред навис сверху. Поглядел внимательно в глаза и торжественно повторил: — Тебя.  
Дженсен тоже посмотрел на него. Джаред как Джаред: серо-зеленые глаза, лохматая прическа, небритость, привычная футболка и джинсовые шорты — предсмертный писк последней неглаженной коллекции модного дома имени Падалеки.  
Джаред наклонился и коснулся его губ своими. Все тот же Джаред, знакомый до мелочей, ничего не изменилось. Отстранился, внимательно поглядел на ошеломленного Дженсена и, кивнув сам себе, начал подниматься.  
— Стой, — не выдержав, Дженсен поймал его за край футболки. — Джаред…  
Он замолк, не зная, что сказать. Это был Джаред, который знал Дженсена от и до, Джаред, которого Дженсен знал не хуже. И если Джаред думал, что им нужны поцелуи… то, пожалуй, в этом был какой-то смысл. Даже если сам Дженсен его еще не видел. Просто, ну… Велика ли разница между “спать в одной кровати” и “спать в обнимку”? Для Дженсена разница между “быть с Джаредом Падалеки” и “целоваться с Джаредом Падалеки” была примерно такая же. Небольшая, прямо скажем, разница.

***

Джаред совсем не изменился. Будто и не было тех пяти лет, будто и не было Войны… По серьезному лицу Дженсена Джаред понял, в чем дело, и снова протянул руку: давай, помогу. Как обычно. Как всегда.  
Вокруг пели птицы, жужжали пчелы, где-то журчал ручей… А Дженсен смотрел другу в лицо и думал: где же тебя носило, скотина, и откуда ты взялся со своим летом здесь, посреди зимы?  
Он ухватился за предложенную руку и встал.  
Чуть повернувшись, Джаред без слов кивнул куда-то в сторону. Дженсен посмотрел: лестница. Большая красивая золоченая лестница, с широкими ступенями, уходящая куда-то наверх, в темноту.  
— Что там? — спросил он наконец.  
— Все, — Джаред пожал плечами. — И ничего. Пойдем?  
— Прямо туда, в темноту? — Дженсен прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть верхний пролет, но так ничего толкового и не увидел.  
— Прямо туда, — подтвердил Джаред. — В темноту.  
И, ободряюще сжав пальцы, первым шагнул на ступени.


End file.
